Chasing the Dawn
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: What's a guy to do, when hot chicks are checking you out, but you're in a relationship? And the tiny devil on your shoulder isn't the only one telling you to go for it. Kim&Ron take the scenic route down a bad road.
1. There's A Snake In Every Garden

**Author's Note:** It's finally here. My first serious attempt at a multi-chapter story. I hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew. At times, I did feel a little out of my element. So if you think there's something that could be improved, let me know, and I'll try to do just that. In any case, I'd like to thank _cpneb_ for his help in developing the concept for the story. Okay, let's get this show on the road.

**Summary:** What's a guy to do, when hot chicks are checking you out, but you're in a relationship? And the tiny devil on your shoulder isn't the only one telling you to go for it. Kim&Ron take the scenic route down a bad road.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**CHASING THE DAWN**

CHAPTER 1: There's A Snake In Every Garden

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the grounds of Middleton High. The area teemed with students mingling amongst themselves. The air was saturated with excited chatter and frequent feminine squeals. People were getting reacquainted and swapped stories of the summer past. The story that got the most liptime, was the relationship of Middleton's resident teen heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The couple was something of a legend in the school halls. Those who didn't know them well, wondered how the most popular girl in school, came to hook up with the school goofball. Most of the people that knew them better, were simply happy they had finally realized they belong together.

Heads turned all around the school yard as the most talked about couple, walked towards the school, hand in hand. A beautiful redhead, wearing black capris and a teal t-shirt, pressed against the side of a goofy looking blonde, wearing a red hockey jersey and tan cargos. She was almost leaning on him with her head resting on his shoulder. The content smiles on their faces spoke volumes of the bond they shared.

"EEEE! Girlfriend!" Monique screamed and rushed to meet her friends.

"Monique," Kim replied happily.

The ebony beauty ran up to Kim wrapping her arms around her. Kim responded in kind, only one-handed. The other one was still intertwined with Ron's.

"So how was your summer?" Monique asked. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl. Heck, she was a schoolgirl.

Kim and Ron glanced at each other and replied in unison: "Magic."

"You have to tell me all about it. By the way, did you know the two of you are the talk of the school," Monique talked in rapid-fire pace.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me, you haven't noticed the looks you've been getting?"

"Not really. We've been.. preoccupied," Kim finished the sentence with a loving look aimed at her boyfriend, receiving one in return.

"No kidding," Moniqued said wryly.

After a mock-annoyed glance from Kim, and the ring of the bell, the trio started making their way towards the school building for their first homeroom meeting of the semester. Along the way Kim and Ron noticed the looks Monique was talking about. A slew of smiles, whispers, and the occasional glare lined the way, as they passed by.

The group didn't notice the daggers being stared at their backs. They were coming from none other than, Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen B. The bane in the existence of anyone not high enough in the food chain. She was standing on the yard, surrounded by her usual gaggle of sycophants. Seeing her least favorite people, she broke into a tirade: "That is so ferociously unfair. They disregard the rules, and the food chain, and no one calls them on it. What's so special about them? Okay, so they save the world. Big whoop. They're still high school students, and should be treated as such. There's no way I'm going to let this slide."

A couple of her followers voiced their approval, others just nodded in agreement.

Upon reaching their destination, Kim and Ron immediately reserved adjacent desks and locked hands. Shortly, Ron noticed something wasn't quite right.

"KP, are those girls checking me out?" Ron whispered in Kim's ear.

"Be serious, Ron." Kim didn't even look up from her notebook.

"I am. I really think they're checking me out."

Kim looked around. A number of girls did, in fact, have their eyes on Ron. _That's weird._

"If I say yes, you're not going to go all big-heady again, are you?"

"When have I ever done that?"

Kim raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Okay, so there was that one time. Learn to let go, KP."

"Not of you," Kim said and kissed Ron on the cheek. A wide goofy grin grew on his lips.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he said and gave a high five, so to speak, with his finger to Rufus, who had scurried on his desk.

Kim giggled. _That's my guy._

Lunchtime. The school cafeteria was filled with the sounds of chattering students and clattering dishes. A familiar smell hung in the air. The smell originated from something the health inspector had assured, albeit grudgingly, passed as food. Kim, Ron, and Monique, had gathered around a table. Kim and Ron were sitting so close, they were practically in each others' laps.

"So what are your plans today?" Monique asked the couple doing an impression of Siamese twins.

"I have a cheersquad meeting today. I think we're getting new uniforms," Kim said excitedly.

"I'm thinking about trying out for the football team," Ron declared. All heads turned to him. Even Rufus looked at him funny.

"You? Football?" Monique asked. She seemed amused.

"Yes. The Mad Dog came to play," Ron said over-enthusiastically.

"Amp down, Ron. You really think you can get on the team?"

"Hey, I save the world almost on a weekly basis. I've got mad skills."

"You distract Drakken almost on a weekly basis. Football could actually be dangerous," Kim said, her tone changing from light scorn to concern.

"Hey, I resent that. Sometimes I distract Dementor. And I defeated Monkey Fist on several separate occasions. A-Booyah." Ron puffed up his chest proudly.

Kim's expression softened. "You're right. You should try out. Besides, it would be nice to cheer for my boyfriend."

The two teens locked eyes.

"Say that again."

"What?"

"The b-word."

"Boyfriend. You're my spankin' boyfriend," Kim said softly and slowly, her nose almost touching Ron's.

"I always knew, you were into kinky stuff," Moniqued remarked. Both Kim and Ron blushed deep red.

"Monique!" Kim cried out. Ron rubbed the back of his neck, grinning like a fool.

"I know a guy who can hook you up with some hand cuffs."

Kim's jaw unhinged and she went non-verbal. Ron tried desperately to hold back a laugh.

"Chillax, girl. I'm just messin' with ya. You two looked like you were about to have cartoon hearts flying around you."

Finally, Ron couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laughter. Monique soon followed. Kim shot them an annoyed look, which didn't last long before turning into a smile. She was happy. If this day was anything to go by, they were going to have a great year.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Kim did notice more looks coming Ron's way. She didn't know, if she should feel flattered or threatened. She didn't mention any of this to Ron, since he seemed oblivious to the fact.

The next day Ron tried out for a position as the new quarterback. After some serious begging, Mr. Barkin, the jack of all trades of Middleton High's faculty, relented and let him take a shot at it. In the first trial play they ran, Ron bounced around the field, like someone had dumped a bucket full of spiders on his head. After a few more similar displays, Mr. Barkin decided to try something different.

"Stoppable. In the next play, I want you to hang back. When you receive the ball, run like the wind."

"Sure thing, Mr. Barkin"

"All right, people! Let's hustle!"

The players took their positions. Ron hung in the back like he was told. The play was called, and the ball passed to the quarterback. He got into position and threw the ball. Ron caught it. His eyes went wide when saw a wall of snarling beefcakes bearing down on him like a stampeding herd. No part of the field was left unstepped, as the panicked teen zig-zagged around it.

"Stoppable! Run to other end of the field!" Mr. Barkin shouted pointing to the end in question.

Ron did as ordered and weaved through a maze of sweaty muscle, narrowly averting a number of bone-crunching tackles and neck-snapping clotheslines. Finally he reached the end zone and collapsed with exhaustion.

"That was awesome, Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin bellowed his approval.

"Does that mean, I'm the new quarterback?" Ron managed through heavy exhales and inhales.

"No."

Ron deflated.

"It means you're the new running back. Congratulations, Stoppable."

"I am The Man! Who's your daddy?" Ron threw himself in a victory dance with youthful abandon. He collapsed again shortly.

--

Kim was at her locker, fresh from the shower. She was returning from her first cheer practice of the year. Everyone appeared to be in top form, which meant they would be able to start developing a new routine right away. It was like nothing had changed. Unfortunately that also meant Bonnie was still a pain in the-

"Hey, gorgeous." Ron interrupted Kim's train of thought, keeping it G-rated.

"Hi, sweetie. How did the try outs go?"

"Guess who's the new running back for the Middleton Mad Dogs?" Ron was beaming with pride.

Kim shrieked with joy and draped herself on Ron.

"I'm so proud of you," Kim said kissing him all over his face.

"Um, Kim.. PDA."

"PDA, SchmeeDA. I'm proud of my boyfriend, and I'm not afraid to show it."

The final kiss landed on Ron's lips and lingered. He surrendered to the warm softness. _Bring it on, Barkin. Bring it on. _Neither of them noticed the muffled exclamation echoing in the hall.

--

"HE MADE THE TEAM?!"

Bonnie's outcry echoed in the empty gymnasium. She was thunderstruck. Never in a million years would she have believed the loser could actually make the football team, or any team for that matter. The likelyhood of such an event was surely as low as it was for Kim hooking up with Shego.

"As the towel boy?" Bonnie asked mockingly.

"Actually, he's the new running back," Tara replied nervously. She was a little taken aback by Bonnie's reaction.

"That's just great. Now the loser's on the team. Will this nightmare never end?" Bonnie growled in frustration and started pacing back and forth.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him a loser. He's a really nice guy. And he saved our lives. Twice."

"Okay, I'll give him that. But he's still dangling at bottom of the food chain."

"Well, he _is_ on the football team now. And he's dating a cheerleader. Doesn't sound like he's at the bottom anymore."

That stopped Bonnie in her tracks. A malicious grin formed on her lips.

"You know what? I think you just might be right."

The predatory look on Bonnie's face made Tara nervous. She had seen it before, and it always meant someone was going to get hurt.

Tara was right. The moment she realized Ron had risen through the ranks, Bonnie's devious mind went into overdrive. This wasn't about the food chain anymore. This was her chance of putting Kim Possible in her place. Which she could accomplish by snatching Ron for herself. But she knew that the direct approach wouldn't work. So she would have to break them apart first. She'd have their relationship break down like the FFNet mailbot.

--

Ron weaved through the crowded school hall. He was returning from class, which to his displeasure wasn't one he shared with Kim. He was eager to reunite with the redhead, post-haste. Out of the blue, his way was cut off by the curvaceous form of Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hey, Stoppable. Can I have a word with you?" Bonnie asked as she stepped in front of Ron.

"Um.. Sure, Bonnie."

She pulled him aside, for whatever little privacy that could be had in a crowded school hall.

"So, have you set your sights on anyone yet?"

"What you talkin' 'bout, Rockwaller?"

"You have noticed all the girls checking you out, haven't you?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the lame joke.

Ron could be dense at times but he wasn't blind. Though he had failed to notice Tara and Yori crushing on him, this was too obvious for even Ron to miss. Girls were smiling at him, openly, and giving him looks as he passed by. Not just any looks. They were giving him the come-and-get-it-big-boy looks. But since he wasn't wise to ways of women (who among us really are?), he had no clue as to the reasons behind them. Most of them still didn't think much of him, but were curious as to why the globe-trotting captain of the cheersquad had chosen him. And Bonnie knew this.

"Kinda"

"So aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"What do you mean? I'm with Kim."

"High school is about experiences, Ron. You've been given an opportunity to have them. If you don't use it, you might never get the chance again."

"Dramatic, much?"

"Think about it, Ron. You never had dates before, and you ended up with your friend. How do you know there's no one better for you?"

"I ended up with Kim because I love her. Always have."

"Love is good and all, but you don't really know if she's the one, without knowing what else life has to offer. Like, if you always have your pizza with the same toppings, how do you know there aren't better ones if you don't give them a try?"

The conversation was making Ron more uncomfortable by the minute, so he decided to bail. "I guess.. I really have to go."

"Think about what I said, Stoppable. You're looking at the chance of a lifetime."

_Damn, I'm good. _Bonnie smiled in pure malicious delight. From the look on the boy's face she knew she'd been successful in planting the seeds of doubt. Now all she had to do was to let them grow and do their work.

Ron walked away unsettled. _What was that about? She couldn't have been serious. Could she?_ Finally he decided it was just Bonnie up to her old tricks again. He met up with Kim and gave her an extra dose of Ronshine, earning both of them an hour of detention. Neither of them minded.

The next day Ron had already forgotten his exchange with Bonnie. That was until..

"Hey, Ron," came a greeting from a dark-haired beauty.

"Hi, Marcella," Ron said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You looked good on the field today," she said in a little-more-than-friendly voice.

"Thanks." His tone was slightly suspicious. Since when did Marcella act friendly towards him?

"You wanna do something later? Like catch a movie?" The cheerleader twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Sorry. I have plans with Kim."

"Well, here's my number, in case you change your mind." She handed Ron a piece of paper, containing her digits.

"Thanks.. I guess." At this point, Ron was completely at sea.

"Later." She turned, and walked away, adding extra swing to her hips.

When he could tear his eyes away from Marcella's shapely behind, Ron looked at Rufus. "Was she just hitting on me?" Rufus nodded.

As if this wasn't enough to mess with the young man's mind, the conversation with Bonnie now made sense to him. And this wasn't the last time Ron would be hit on. Every time he would politely decline, and every time Bonnie's words would echo in his head:

_High School is about experiences...  
...how do you know there aren't better ones, if you don't give them a try?_

In the following days and weeks, the conversation started gaining an increasingly strong foothold on his thoughts. He tried to fight it, but to no avail. Being on the football team didn't help matters any, for it made him the center of attention he once thought he wanted. Every smile, every compliment, every come on directed at him, added to his inner turmoil. The truths he once held self-evident, were now targeted by questions; questions demanding answers, gnawing away at his brain, not giving his tormented mind a moments peace.

_Was Bonnie right?  
Would I be a fool, to let an opportunity like this, slip away?  
Could there really be someone else out there for me?  
Someone better? Someone better for me?  
How could there be?  
I love Kim. Always have. And she loves me.  
I've never loved anyone else. But then, that's the problem, isn't it?  
How can I be sure, my love for Kim isn't just desperation? Desperation of not finding anyone else?  
It can't be. It just can't..._

Ron relished the nights of troubled sleep, the only escape he had from the Doubt Choir performing unrequested encores in his head.

* * *

Next time on Chasing the Dawn: "Ron, we need to talk."

What will become of Kim and Ron? Can Ron overcome his fears? Will Kimi Räikkönen dominate the Formula Ones this season? Can I stop talking like this? Tune in, as the story continues in chapter 2: Crossroads.


	2. Crossroads

**CHASING THE DAWN**

CHAPTER 2: Crossroads

* * *

Kim and Ron sat at what was all but officially, their table. A common sight at the tex-mex heaven known as Bueno Nacho. What was not so common, was the change in Ron's behavior of late. A change Kim hadn't failed to notice. He'd often seem preoccupied, and hadn't been showing any of his famous (or infamous, depending who you asked) appetite. 

"Ron, you haven't touched your naco," Kim said, furrowing her brow slightly.

Ron looked down, and didn't see a naco on his plate, but Rufus patting his belly.

"I'm not really that hungry," Ron said, and turned his absent gaze out the window.

"Ron, are you okay? You've seemed a little out of it lately."

"I'm fine. Just some school stuff. No big."

"Are you sure?"

"I said, I was fine!" Ron snapped.

He noticed the surprised expression on Kim's face. "I'm sorry, Kim. There's just something that's been on my mind lately."

"Maybe you should talk about it. It could make you feel better." Kim was getting worried. This wasn't like Ron at all.

Ron saw the look of concerned expectation on Kim's face. He knew he had to give her something. "Not right now. But when I'm ready, you'll be the first, okay?" He reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay.." Kim wasn't really satisfied with the answer, but decided not push it. He always told her everything. He'd talk to her when he was ready. "I promised to hang out with Monique today. We're going to the mall. Wanna come with?"

"I can't. I have a ton of homework," Ron said, feeling the pangs of guilt. He did have homework, but it wasn't the reason he couldn't go, or more to the point, why he didn't _want_ to go.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

Kim picked up her backpack, and stood up. She walked over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Kim," he said, trying to keep his tone light, when his feelings were nothing of the sort.

Something about Ron's voice made Kim feel uneasy. She walked towards the exit, trying to figure out what it was she thought she heard. She cast another worried look at Ron from the door and headed towards the Middleton Mall. She couldn't help but wonder, what was up with Ron. He'd been so distant lately. What worried Kim the most, was his loss of appetite. Something was definitely up.

Back at the table, Ron sighed. In the past couple of weeks he had tried to put on a brave face. He didn't want to worry Kim. He didn't want her to know about his inner struggle, the very existence of which he had tried to deny, even to himself. He felt like he was lying to her. No, he WAS lying to her. And it was killing him. The worst part was, he couldn't really see a way out. Not without sacrificing his relationship, and possibly even the friendship he held more dear than anything else in this world. The kids on TV had it easy. _Agony County? Pfft! More like Shangri-La County._

He looked at Rufus, who was lying on his plate, smiling. "What I wouldn't give to be in your non-shoes right now."

From the corner of his eye, Ron saw a flash of red hair pass by, heading to the seat across from him.

"Kim, did you forg-," he started, before realizing that it wasn't Kim.

"Hi, Ron. Mind if I sit here?" It was Liz. The other redhead of the cheersquad. She wasn't in her uniform, but still donned a skirt almost as skimpy. And her shirt, while not low-cut, was tight enough to bring out her womanly attributes. A fact that didn't escape Ron's attention.

"Go ahead," Ron said. He didn't have the energy or the will power to blow her off. And a part of him didn't even want to.

--

Kim met with Monique at the mall. They went for a quick round of window shopping. Afterwards, there was still some time before Monique's shift at Club Banana, so they went for smoothies. This time it was Monique's turn to be worried.

"Kim? Is there something wrong? You've been kinda quiet." Monique had watched Kim staring at her smoothie and playing with the straw, and not take a sip.

"It's Ron. I think something's wrong with him." Kim fiddled with her straw.

Monique crossed her arms, and leaned back in her seat. "Well, there's a newsflash."

Kim shot her friend a brief scowl. "I'm serious. He's clearly wigged about something."

"Have you tried asking him?"

"I tried. He says he's fine. He's so not fine."

"Try again. He's bound to spill sooner or later."

Kim stopped playing with the straw and crossed her forearms on the table "I don't wanna push him."

"That donkey needs his ass pushed."

"Monique," Kim scolded. "He said he'll talk, when he's ready. I'll just have to be patient."

Monique leaned forward. "Who knows what idiotic junk the boy has in his brain. You have to nip it in the butt, before it nips you."

"But-"

"Nip it. You know how he can get. There's no telling what the poor boy's gotten in his head this time."

"Maybe you're right. I just hope he doesn't get angry at me."

"He better not, if he knows what's good for him. You're his GF, you have a right to be concerned."

"You're right." Kim decided to ask him about it tonight. Maybe work it subtly into their nightly phone conversation.

Monique leaned back again. "When have I not been?" she asked, in her mind, rhetorically.

--

That night, Kim was getting ready for bed. She had her own customs in doing so, one of them being the call to her BFBF. Something they had done for at least a decade, even when they were 'just' best friends. They talked about the day's events, and this and that. When the night's call was nearing the end, she asked the question that had been burning in her mind.

"How are you feeling, Ron?"

"I'm all kinds of good, Kimila."

_He sounded sincere. _"You sure? 'Cause you seemed pretty out there earlier."

"Positive, KP. Just had some stuff to think about. I'm done thinking."

"Well, I hope you're not completely done with thinking. Though it probably wouldn't be that noticeable."

"Just for that, no Ronshine tomorrow."

"Don't hold back the Ronshine. I need my fix." Kim smiled. Maybe Ron was okay after all.

"Then let's hear it."

"I'm sorry, Ron. You're my smart guy. Let no one doubt your mad thinkin' skills."

"Booyah. There just might be some shine for you left."

"Spankin'."

"I'm getting sleepy, KP. See you tomorrow?"

"You betcha. I love you, Ron."

"Love you too, KP."

They hung up their respective phones. Kim felt relieved. Ron sounded like he was better. Tomorrow she'd make sure he'd forget any troubling thoughts he may have had. Kim fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Ron put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He thought about the chat he had earlier with Liz. She had practically pushed herself on him. And he had to admit, he liked it. And he had flirted back. Nothing too overt, or anything giving the impression he'd go out with her. But he did enjoy it; the excitement, the little tingle in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he could have his cake, and eat it too? No, that wouldn't be fair to Kim. But a little harmless flirting couldn't hurt. _Where's the funeral march coming from?_

The next day, Kim hoped to see Ron in better spirits. But she didn't expect this. He seemed like a new man. Gone was the recent moopyness and the absent look in his eyes. He looked more confident and joyful. It was puzzling, but Kim was just happy she had her Ron back. But it wasn't her Ron, exactly. Before he didn't seem to care about, or even notice, his newfound female attention, but now.. He was returning the looks, and even giving some his own. This troubled Kim to no end. She wanted to be happy, her man finally received the attention he deserved. But there was a difference between enjoying the attention, and eye-humping every girl in sight. This was just.. sick and wrong. There were definitely words to be had.

For the rest of the day, every time she saw him making eyes at someone, she pulled him away or smacked him on the shoulder. Hard. By the end of the day, Ron's shoulder would be purple and sore.

After school they retreated to the Possibles' living room. The house was empty; the tweebs were at soccer practice and Kim's parents hadn't come home from work yet. During their walk from school Kim had formulated a simple plan of action. Upon arrival, she put it in motion. She lulled Ron into a false sense of security by letting him watch TV Trash Heap (no, not Fox). When he was settled in, Kim went for it.

"Ron, we need to talk," she said.

"Okay," Ron said, overcome with a sense of impending doom. Even Rufus sensed it, and hid in Ron's pocket. Let's face it, no man wants to hear those words. When was the last time anything good came of them?

"I know you're enjoying the attention, you're getting from girls. And it's okay. But I wish you weren't so up-front about it. Know what I'm getting at?" Kim was trying not to sound confrontational.

"I think so. It's just that.." Ron paused trying to find the words. This was exactly the conversation he didn't want to get into. To do so, would mean having to disclose the questions he had been asking himself. Questions he didn't have the answers for. But Kim deserved to hear the truth.

"Girls have never looked at me that way before," he continued.

Kim laid her hand on Ron's. "I said it's okay to enjoy it."

"You don't understand, KP. Before you, before us, I only had one date. One. And even that was accidental. Remember Zita?"

"The ticket girl from the movies?"

"That's the one. We hung out, but nothing I'd call a date. The night we were at the movies, we just happened to be sitting next to each other."

"What does this have to do with-"

"Just hear me out, KP. I love you, I do. But lately I've been feeling like.. like I might be missing out on something. And.."

"You're not missing out on anything. I've been there. What we have, is so much better." Kim gave Ron's hand a light squeeze to accentuate her words.

"I don't know that. Like you said, you've been there. I haven't."

"And what? You want to see other people?" Kim frowned, trying to figure out what Ron was getting at.

Ron sighed. "Maybe."

"WHAT?! I'm not enough for you, so you want sow your wild oats?" Kim stood up, visibly upset. She was letting her temper get the best of her.

This was the very thing Ron wanted to avoid. An angry Kim Possible. An angry _at him_ Kim Possible. Impending doom.

"I don't know what I want."

"You don't know if you want me. That is what you're saying, right? RIGHT?!"

Ron was staring at the floor. He just couldn't look her in the eyes. Not when he was about to let her down in the worst way possible.

"Yes..," Ron said quietly.

Kim's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had thought, she had finally found _the one_, that she could trust him, no matter what. _Was I unclear of my feelings towards him? Did I, at anytime, let him feel like I'm not in it one hundred and ten percent? No. I made it perfectly clear I wanted him, no one else. And if he has doubts.. Oh God! He doesn't feel the same way.._ Her disappointment quickly reached a point, where it turned into unbridled anger.

"Get out..," she seethed through clenched teeth.

"KP.."

"I said, get out! If you can't be sure about us, then we sure as hell don't belong together. Go find yourself someone else to trifle with!" Kim screamed imbuing her voice with every ounce of fury and hatred she could muster.

Ron stood up and trudged to the door, never once taking his eyes off the floor. He felt like a traitor. A sniveling coward of a traitor, who betrayed the most important person in his life. And for what? For promises of greener pastures. For promises, that had no guarantees. He closed the door behind him, believing he might be closing the door on possibly the only chance he'd ever have for love and happiness. He shed tears all the way home.

Ron didn't hear Kim collapse on the couch, and curl up crying. Her body convulsed with sobs as she wept inconsolably, cursing the universe for finally giving her true love, and then taking it away. Mrs. Possible found the wreck, that had once been her happy daughter. She walked the distraught teen to her room and held her, until the younger redhead finally succumbed to sleep.

To describe the next day as being awkweird, would be like describing Michael Jackson as being slightly odd. The former couple couldn't bring themselves to look each other in the eye, or even be in visual range of each other. The rumors spread quickly. Usually the story had Ron dumping Kim for cheating on him, which couldn't be further from the truth. But it did add to his appeal. And Bonnie couldn't stop smiling. She had waited weeks, and finally she hit pay dirt. She didn't waste any time going after her target.

"So, Stoppable. I heard you broke up with Kim?"

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Ron was just getting a book from his locker. He so wasn't in the mood for Bonnie's snide remarks.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. No need to get snippy," Bonnie replied defensively.

"Sorry. I really don't feel like talking about it right now."

"I can understand that. But when you do feel like talking, I'm here to help."

"Since when did you help anyone but yourself?"

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Fine. Be miserable. But you're wasting valuable time."

"Just leave me alone." Ron closed his locker and walked away.

Bonnie watched him go. _I may need to soften him up a little more. But he'll be mine._

It took her until the end of the next week. She talked to him every day, always a few words at a time, being careful not to come across as too aggressive. Every time she gained more leeway in discussing future relationships. Finally she convinced him that he couldn't do anything to change what had happened, and only stood to lose if he didn't move on.

They were sitting together in the cafeteria, like they had for the past few days. Being that it was Friday, de facto date night, Bonnie was hoping to, finally, get through to Ron. She didn't think it would be this hard to break him from the Kim-spell.

"So, have you come to a decision?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"I think I'm ready to try the dating thing. Did you have anyone in mind?"

_Finally_. "Actually.. I was wondering, If you'd like to go out with me?"

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "You? Since when did you like me?"

"My feelings were a non-issue before. You simply weren't an option. Now you are."

"That makes me feel all tingly."

"Come on, Ron. You know I had an image to uphold. I couldn't be seen with the likes of you. No offense. But I do think you're cute, and I'd like to see if something could happen with us."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Sure. The girls at school aren't looking at you for nothing." Bonnie smiled internally. She had him.

"Well, since you put it that way.. Sure, I'll go out with you."

"Good. Pick me up at seven." Bonnie stood up and picked up her tray. She walked off smiling victoriously.

Ron sat looking after the brunette. He was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. _A date with Bonnie Rockwaller. Did Hell run out of coal?_

--

"Bonnie? Take another little piece of my heart, why dontcha." Kim heard the news of Ron's date the very same day, thanks to the miracle that is the High School grapevine.

Monique raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I've been listening to a lot of breakup songs lately," Kim offered an explanation.

"Girl, that's not healthy. You need to get back up on that horse," Monique said. "And I think see the right horse." She pointed to Josh, who was reaching into his locker.

"Josh? Isn't he with Tara?"

"I heard they broke up."

"They did? When did that happen?"

"I don't have an exact date, but I heard they had a huge blow out, and haven't talked since."

Kim fell silent at the mention of a fight. _Me and Ron had a blow out, and haven't talked since._

"Go on, girl. Ask the guy out." Monique motioned at Josh's direction.

"I.. I can't," Kim said and shook her head slowly.

"Sure you can. Ron's moved on, so should you."

"You don't understand. He was _the one_, Monique. How can I be with someone else knowing that?"

"If he was the one, why'd you break up with him?"

"I told you. He wanted to see other people." She knew the truth was more complicated, but didn't have the strength to get into it. Not yet.

"Exactly. You don't need that backstabbing rat."

"Don't call him that!" Kim bristled but then calmed down. "Please, just.. Don't call him that. I still love him."

"Okay, I'm not gonna push you. But you're going to have get over him sooner or later."

Kim closed her eyes, and leaned on the wall letting out a sigh. _How can I? Oh, Ron, why didn't you believe in us?What made you lose faith?_

* * *

Has Hell finally frozen over? Will Ron end up with Bonnie? Can Kim move on? Why isn't this story getting more hits? To be continued in chapter 3: Fallen Angel.  



	3. Fallen Angel

**CHASING THE DAWN**

CHAPTER 3: Fallen Angel

_This chapter is dedicated to cpneb, whose encouragement has kept me writing.  
May you triumph over the adversity thrust upon you._

* * *

Just he and his machine on the blacktop; normally a source of calm and clarity for Ron Stoppable. Not today. He had a date with Bonnie Rockwaller. The identity of his date alone was enough to make him nerve-wracked, but he also considered this to be his first actual date. Oh, he had had dates with Kim. But they never felt like dates. There was no anxiety, no sweaty palms, no asking yourself how it's going. It was just.. comfortable. They knew how the other felt. Sometimes they'd just sit and stare in each others' eyes, never ordering anything past appetizers. _No. Have to stop thinking about Kim! It's over. It's over..._

Ron parked his scooter on the Rockwallers' driveway. He got off the vehicle and checked himself. He wore the secret agent uniform his mentor - Joe, the Canadian spy - had given him. It didn't feel right wearing his prom tux. It was _their_ tux. Besides, Bonnie probably wouldn't appreciate it. He shook his head to clear his mind and headed towards the front door. He looked back at his beat up scooter and sighed. He had wanted to borrow the car for tonight, but his dad was going out of town to an actuary convention. _What did they have to convene about? What does an actuary even do? Couldn't he have flown to- WHOA!_

Bonnie opened the door, and Ron's jaw dropped like his mission pants. If there was a road sign for Bonnie, it would definitely be 'Dangerous Curves Ahead', dangerous being the operative word. She was wearing a crimson dress that hugged every one of her curves just right. The hemline fell just above her ankles. There was a slit on the side that gave a view of her magnificent legs. Cheerleading does the body good. Finger-wide straps connected the front to the back. She wore a jade pendant around her neck, bringing out her teal eyes. It also drew attention to the neckline, which revealed just enough cleavage to hint at the glorious -

"Stoppable, eyes up here," Bonnie admonished. An almost indistinguishable smile played on her lips.

Ron forced his mouth shut, and fixed his gaze in Bonnie's eyes. "Sorry. You look.. badical."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." _He does look good in that suit. Maybe tonight doesn't have to be totally unpleasant._ "Let's get going before-"

"BonBon! Is that you date?" a chipper voice sounded from inside the house.

Bonnie sighed._ Too late._ "Yes, mom."

Bonnie's mother appeared in the doorway. "Isn't he just the cutest thing. Oh, you and BonBon look so good together. I have to take a picture," Mrs. Rockwaller fussed. She grabbed Ron by the hand, and pulled him inside the house. She ran off, followed by sounds of her rummaging in some drawers.

Bonnie growled in frustration. "Mother, please."

Mrs. Rockwaller appeared again. "Hush now, it's a mother's right. Now.. what was your name again?"

"Stoppable. Ron Stoppable," Ron answered doing his best Sean Connery imitation. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You're the one that frequently saves the world."

"Well, I help."

"Don't be so modest. I've seen you on the news." She nudged Bonnie. "You hooked yourself a good one."

"Mother!"

"Now, Ron, put your arm around BonBon."

Ron looked nervously at Bonnie. She shrugged and stood beside him. He put his arm around her waist, leaving a gap between them.

Mrs. Rockwaller pointed the camera at them. "Move closer, you two."

Ron glanced at Bonnie and pressed against her. He'd never been this close to her. Who knew she felt this good? _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese?" Rufus peeked out of Ron's breast pocket.

Click!

Bonnie glared at the nake mole rat. "You brought your pet?"

"I never go anywhere without the little guy. Don't worry, he won't bother us. Just give him a wedge of cheese, and he'll stay to himself."

"He'd better. Now let's go." Bonnie dragged Ron outside by the front of his coat.

"Have fun you two!" Mrs. Rockwaller hollered after them.

Bonnie looked at the scooter parked in the driveway. "You came on that?"

"I couldn't get the car. Dad was using it."

"Fine. We'll use my car."

Bonnie reached in her purse. The lights on her white convertible flashed accompanied by the twin beep of the car alarm turning off. She watched Ron reach for the driver side door. "I'm driving," she said assertively.

Ron opened the door and stepped aside. "I know. I just wanted to open the door for you."

Bonnie was a little thrown off. She had never had a guy be chivalrous towards her.

"Whatever," Bonnie said and got into the car.

Ron waited until all of Bonnies extremities were inside the car, and closed the door. He circled the car and got in.

Bonnie turned to Ron. "So, Ron, where were you planning to take me? I didn't dress up for nothing."

"You sure didn't. I got us in Chez Pierre," Ron declared proudly.

She was impressed. Chez Pierre was one of the better restaurants in the Tri-City area. "Chez Pierre? On this short notice?"

"I called in a favor. I and.. I helped them replace a lost shipment of veggies."

He could have even gotten reservations to Chez Claude, the premium diner in Middleton, but it held too many memories. All of _her._

"I'm impressed. Looks like your extra-curricular activities have some benefits after all."

Bonnie started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

After a drive marked with uncomfortable silence, they arrived at the restaurant. Ron insisted on opening doors for her. Try as she might, Bonnie couldn't help but being taken by his efforts. Being treated like a lady was a new experience for her.

They checked in at the front desk, and were shortly lead to their table by the maître d'. On the way, heads turned left and right, shortly followed by slaps to the backs of said heads. Ron didn't know it, but he was being envied by every man in the room. Bonnie made a move at a chair, and Ron held it out for her. He was rewarded with a smile.

They started with polite - or what passed as polite with Bonnie - conversation. Bonnie soon found herself in a good mood and their exchanges became more playful. She even found - much to her surprise - Ron's antics amusing. She didn't even get angry about Rufus scampering periodically on the table for more cheese. Ron was blown away. He finally saw another side to Bonnie.

The date had Bonnie reevaluating her stance on Ron's loserhood. She had had men wait on her hand and foot, but had never been shown true consideration or basic gentlemanly behaviour. Both of which she received from this.. buffoon. How was this possible? How did the clueless goofball, she once considered a loser, come to be so.. charming?

Ron hadn't realized it at the time, but he had learned something important, early on in his romantic involvement with Kim. After a couple of dates, Kim had subtly suggested that he spruce up his manners somewhat, especially when dining in a nice restaurant. He got a little panicked that he may have offended his girlfriend, so he read every book on etiquette the school library had to offer. The next date ended with a very foggy-windowed car. Lesson learned.

Tonight's date didn't end quite so warmly, but did earn Ron a peck on the cheek. He wouldn't have believed Bonnie was capable of such a genuine smile.

--

They say seeing is believing. It was for Kim. She had watched Bonnie chase Ron after their breakup, but knew she was just trying to get on her nerves. She didn't think Ron would actually fall for it. But then they went on a date. Again Kim thought, Bonnie was just playing with him. She'd toss him a bone, and discard him when it wasn't fun anymore. All that changed on Monday. Kim saw them walking down the hall, arm-in-arm. When she saw the redhead, Bonnie gave her a triumphant smirk. That wasn't what set Kim off. It was the look on Bonnie's face before she noticed Kim. The way she looked at Ron. It wasn't spite. It wasn't admiring your latest conquest. It was fondness. She _liked_ him.

It all came crashing down on Kim. She just had to get out of there. Out of sight, anywhere. She ran away from them, and came upon the broom closet. She dove in.

Kim tried to hold back the tears, in the darkness. When she had calmed down a little, she flipped the lightswitch and sat on an overturned bucket. Something in the corner caught her attention. It looked like a robotic vacuum cleaner. It was the Vacrometer. The device she had studied, before going to stop Drakken from taking over Canada. With _him.._ The emotions overwhelmed her and she burst into tears. _Why her? Why doesn't he love me? What's wrong with me? Don't I deserve to be loved?_

She cried in the closet until she heard the bell ring. She wiped her tears and waited until she couldn't hear steps anymore. When the hall was clear, she moved swiftly into the nearest bathroom to clean up. She was distraught, but she wasn't going to class cry-faced. She went to class tardy. Fortunately it was only her second strike.

Kim couldn't concentrate on the class. She kept thinking about Ron and Bonnie, and why she was alone. It took all of her strength to keep from crying again. After class, she wandered aimlessly in the halls. She was snapped from her daze, when she bumped into Josh Mankey. A hopeful gleam lit in her eye.

Kim tried to conjure up a smile. "Hi, Josh."

"Hi, Kim. I heard about you and Ron. That's too bad, you seemed so good together."

_Stay strong. You can do this._"Thanks. Umm.. I was just thinking.. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm with Tara. I thought you knew."

"But.. I thought you broke up."

"We had some problems, but we're still together."

"Oh.. I mean good.. For you," Kim said, her voice full of disappointment.

"Yeah. But thanks for asking."

Kim had stopped listening and walked off. _They're still together? They fought but they're still together? Why couldn't we stay together?_

--

They both knew it had to happen sooner or later. On Wednesday, Team Possible was called on their first mission after The Breakup. It was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of their young lives. Not one word was spoken on the flight to the mission. Fortunate for them, it was only Duff Killigan wreaking havoc on some country club. If it had been a more dangerous villain, they most likely wouldn't have come through unharmed. They were totally off their game, and came close to having themselves blown up numerous times. They caught a lucky break when Rufus snuck an armed ball into Killigan's golfbag. With his equipment blown up, Kim made short work of apprehending the links lunatic. On the return trip, they had another fight.

Kim had been sitting stewing silently, but against her better judgment, she had to ask the question.

"Why Bonnie?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Of all the people, why her?"

Ron shrugged. "She asked me."

"You do know, she's just using you to get to me?"

"It's always about you. You don't think I could get someone like Bonnie, without it being about you?" Truthfully, Ron knew she was probably right. A powerful force, pride is.

"That's not what I said."

"It sure sounded like it. She likes me, no matter how inconceivable it may seem to you, _Princess._"

"Don't you take that tone with me,_buffoon._"

"I'll take whatever tone I please. You're just so high and mighty, you can't deal with little old me getting some attention."

"I wouldn't call you little, with that big head of yours."

"You're one to talk about big heads, Ms. I-Can-Do-Anything."

The fight lasted the rest of the way. The last words said, were of Ron telling her to save the world on her own. Team Possible was no more.

--

By the time they had their third date, Bonnie was really starting to like Ron. She'd never admit it to herself, but she was fast developing a crush on the goofy blond. He was just so different from the alpha-males at school. He appreciated her, and made her feel wanted without feeling like a piece of meat. And those ears were kinda cute. That's why, that night she asked him up to her room. He, as usual, was clueless.

Despite the rumors going around school, Bonnie had never gone all the way before. She dated jocks and other occupiers of the higher echelon, because that's what was expected of her. But the thought of going further with any of them, filled her with dread and nausea. Most of them were, for a lack of a better word, jerks. Not Ron. He was a genuinely nice guy. And there were going to be rumors anyway. Not that he would say anything, but everyone would naturally assume. And she was not going to college a virgin. There would be no telling, what kind of a jackass frat boy she'd end up losing it to.

When they got up to her room Bonnie lunged at Ron. She kissed him in feverish desperation. At first Ron was a little taken aback, but gave in soon. They kissed passionately, and let their tongues and hands explore with reckless abandon.

Bonnie backed to her bed, and fell on it pulling Ron down with her. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Out of the blue, Ron's mind flooded with images. Images of.. _her_._Stop doing this to me!_ His hands roamed Bonnies form, finally settling on her backside. More images; he saw himself walking hand-in-hand with Kim to school, making out with her in the treehouse, her laughing. That was more than he could take. He broke off the kiss and backed away.

"Stoppable, what the hell?!" Bonnie cried in surprised anger.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. This just doesn't feel right."

"Don't you dare leave me like this." Bonnie glared at Ron from the bed.

He started buttoning up his shirt. "I can't go through with this. I just.. I just can't."

"It's about Kim, isn't it? God, it always comes down to her. What is it about her? What does she have, that I don't?"

"This is not about Kim!" Ron shouted exasperated. He wanted to believe what he said was the truth, with every fiber of his being. The alternative was just too painful to even consider.

"What, is she prettier than me?" Bonnie demanded.

"What? No. I don't know," Ron tried to answer, feeling like he was trying dodge a bullet.

"Aren't I pretty enough for you?" A hint of self-doubt had crept into Bonnie's voice.

Ron stared at the brunette in disbelief. Of all the girls in Middleton High, one of the hottest cheerleaders - no, women - he had ever had the fortune of laying his lucky eyes (not to mention lips) on, felt insecure about her appearance. To say Ron was surprised, would be an understatement of epic proportions.

"What are you talking about? You're one of the most badical hotties, I've ever seen," Ron tried to reassure the distraught brunette.

"Then why don't you want to be with me?"

"There's more to wanting to be with someone, than just their looks."

"So, I'm such a horrible person you can't stand me?" Bonnie sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Ron saw the look of anguish on her face. This wasn't the Bonnie Rockwaller people knew. This wasn't the tough-as-nails queen bitch other people only got to see. He was seeing the real deal. In a weird way, he felt privileged. He sat back onto the bed, next to the sniffling brunette and took her by the shoulders.

"That is so not true. You're not a horrible person, Bonnie."

"Then why..?"

"I don't know. I wish to God, I knew. But I know, I'm not the one for you. And I know you're going to find someone. Someone who can give you the love I can't."

The brunette leaned in, pressed her head on Ron's chest and finally gave in to the tears. She wept quietly, while he stroked her hair with one hand, and held her close with the other. For whatever reason, being in his arms made Bonnie feel safe. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. She felt like she could open up to him. Before she knew it, she was doing just that.

"It's just so hard," Bonnie said through her sobs.

"What is?"

"To be me. I have all these expectations to live up to."

"Whose expectations?"

"People at school. My.. sisters'"_Why am I telling him this?_

"Your sisters'?"

"Uh-huh. They expect me to be perfect. No matter how hard I try, I can never measure up." She didn't know why she was spilling her guts to him, but it felt good.

"Nobody's perfect, Bonnie. Not me, not you, not your sisters. Definitely not your sisters."

"You think so?"

"If they can't accept you for who you are, your sisters are the ones that don't measure up. They're your family, Bonnie. And family should be there for each other, no matter what. Have they done that?"

"No."

"Then they're the failures. Not you."

"But-"

"Listen to me Bonnie: You. Are. Not. A. Failure." Ron spoke slowly and deliberately.

"But I've been so nasty to people."

"You can change that."

"I don't think I can. I'm not sure there's anything else left. This is all I'll ever be."

Ron took her by the shoulders again and gently pushed her far enough to see her face. "Don't talk like that. You're not like that when we go out."

"That's different."

"How? If you can let go with me, you can let go altogether."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I'm not saying it will be easy, but you don't have to do it alone."

Bonnie stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again. "I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"You'll hate me." She buried her face on Ron's shoulder and sniffled.

"I won't hate you, I promise."

"I.. I said those things about you and other girls to make you and Kim break up. And I asked you out to mess with Kim."

He sighed. "I know."

She looked up. "You.. you do?"

"Yes. Well, I had my doubts."

"And you're not angry?"

"I'm not angry. I've had some of those very thoughts even before you. You just said them out loud. I do have one question. Why Kim? Why are you so hard on her?"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment. "I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of Kim?"

"It all just seemed to be so easy for her. School, popularity, friends. She never had to fight for any of it."

"It isn't easy for anyone. She's popular because she helps people. And she does well in school, because she studies hard. Every mission we go to, she has her nose buried in a book most of the trip. I get tired just looking at her."

"But she doesn't have to prove herself to anyone. I do."

"No you don't. The only one you should prove something to, is yourself."

Bonnie sniffled and leaned back to look at Ron. "When did you get all smart?"

"I watch a lot of Agony County."

"Agony County?"

"Just to stay current."

"Riiight."

Ron glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. I really should be getting home." He stood to leave. Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't go. Not yet."

He looked into her pleading eyes. She looked so vulnerable. Definitely not something he expected to see in the woman. He sat down and held her for a while, before they crawled onto the bed in silent agreement, and lied down. She snuggled up to him.

After a few minutes, Bonnie's quiet voice sought reassurance. "Tell me, you don't hate me."

Ron stroked her hair. "I don't hate you."

"Tell me, I'm not a bad person."

"You're not a bad person, Bonnie."

"Thank you." She sniffled and held Ron a little tighter.

The emotional strain started taking it's inevitable toll, and Bonnie fell asleep, still holding on to Ron. He watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. She didn't look anything like the witch, she made herself out to be. He couldn't bring himself to risk waking the sleeping beauty, so he stayed. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to his mom, before putting the phone on silent. He just hoped Bonnie's parents wouldn't kill him. Then there'd be nothing left for his parents to kill.

Ron put his free arm over the brunette and soon drifted to sleep.

Bonnie's parents returned home later that night. At first, her dad bristled at the sight of his daughter sleeping with a boy. But once he assessed the situation, he was mollified; the lights were lit and they had their clothes on. Seeing the protective way the young man held on to her, cleared away any traces of disapproval he had left. Mrs. Rockwaller was so touched by the scene, she just had to take a picture. Mr. Rockwaller had to drag her out of the room. He left the lights on and the door ajar. He _was_ a teenaged girl's father, after all.

Mrs. Rockwaller woke up the sleeping teens in the morning. Ron got a little jumpy, but she assured him they weren't going to kill him. She even invited him to join them for breakfast. He declined. He had to get home to his parents; there was still a chance he was going to get killed. He was almost out the door, when Bonnie stopped him.

"Thank you, Ron," she said sincerely with a smile on her face.

"You know me; nuttin' but love," Ron said eliciting a chuckle from her. "Will you be okay?"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Go. Go find your girl."

Ron had gotten on his scooter, when she called out to him once more: "Stoppable."

He turned to face her.

"If you tell anyone I cried, I'll make your life a living hell."

"I know," Ron said and smiled. Bonnie flashed a quick smile back. He started his machine, and rode off.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 4: Revelations 

If anyone's interested, I drew some sketches, while trying to figure out what to dress Bonnie in. I'm not much of an artist, but I think they'll give an idea of what I was going for. I ended up using the third one.

http://personal.inet.fi/koti/jsp/dress.JPG


	4. Revelations

**CHASING THE DAWN**

CHAPTER 4: Revelations

* * *

Out of Monique's persistent insistence, she and Kim spent the Friday hanging out together. Monique was growing very concerned for Kim's well-being. The over-achieving cheerleader had been uncharacteristically listless, for who knows how long. Monique was determined to cheer up her friend, so she pretty much dragged Kim out of her house. They took in a movie, window-shopped till their feet hurt, and dished over smoothies. Kim wasn't very enthusiastic at first, but at the end of the day, she had to admit, that for the first time in a long time, she was actually having fun. When they finally parted ways, Kim was in notably better spirits. Perhaps Ron wasn't the only one who had the shine. 

--

Kim woke up that Saturday morning feeling renewed. The day she had spent with Monique, had put things in perspective. Maybe losing your boyfriend isn't the end of the world after all. She even entertained the possibility of reviving her friendship with Ron. It could happen. He might even be willing to join her on missions. She had been successful without him, but coming out unscathed had become more difficult, and not just because of her being preoccupied. Kim was a little ashamed to think of him this way, but even though Ron was a dangerous adversary, he still was the distraction. That had become his job, and he was damn good at it.

The ringing phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

Kim sat on her bed, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim, are you sitting down?" Monique's voice was deadly serious.

"Yes, Monique. What's up?"

"I'd rather you didn't find out about this, but better to hear it from me, than from the rumormongers at school."

"What's the drama, Mon?"

Monique sighed. "I just heard that Hope saw your boy leaving Bonnie's place this morning."

"So?"

Monique rolled her eyes. "In the clothes he wore yesterday. He spent the night there, Kim."

Kim felt like she had been slapped in the face. _No.._ "M-maybe he slept on the couch?" she stammered, not wanting to believe the implication.

"As much I'd like to believe that, you know that's not what happened. Hope said they parted in a little more than friendly terms. I think they-"

"NO! He wouldn't!" Kim cried out.

"Face it, girl. He spent the night with one of the most experienced girls in school. You really think they just slept?" Monique had a hard time keeping the sympathy in her voice, while trying to get her friend to face the obvious truth.

"They could have.."

"I'm, sorry Kim."

"I- I have to go."

"Wait-"

Kim hung up the phone and slumped on her bed. _He couldn't have had.. sex with her. He couldn't have.._

Tears started flowing down her cheek. She had come so close to accepting the fact that she and Ron may never find a life together, and that they perhaps weren't the soulmates she had believed them to be. She shouldn't be feeling like this! This was expected to happen at some point. So why did it feel so bad?

Try as she might, she couldn't escape the truth. Every train of thought brought her to the same conclusion: she still loved him. And not just as friends. She loved him more deeply than she had thought possible. And to have all that love go unrequited..

In her mind, there was no other explanation for Ron doubting their relationship. Nor for him having.. for him doing _it_ with Bonnie. He had made his choice. He wasn't going to be a part of her life anymore. Even if she wanted to, she realized she couldn't be just friends with him. It would serve no other purpose than to bring her pain. On that thought, Kim resolved to lock that part of her life away.

With teary eyes, Kim packed everything that reminded her of Ron, in a plain cardboard box. With every item, she felt like it was a piece of her heart she was putting away. Carefully she laid in picture after picture. Left in her house from past missions, a set of mission clothes also found their way into the box, along with a few articles of civilian clothing. She looked at the folded clothes packed away and picked up one of Ron's jerseys. She took in his scent one last time, relishing the surfacing memories of happier times. When she finally deposited the shirt, it was moist with her tears. After sealing the box with packing tape, she labeled it: "The drain", which gave her a smidgeon of grim amusement. Because, in effect, down the drain is where she was throwing more than a decade's worth of friendship.

--

Ron's weekend wasn't exactly worry-free either. He was trying to sort out the disconcerting experience he had had. He had a chance to live out the dream of every male (maybe even some of the female) highschooler in Middleton. And he didn't go through with it! What the hell?! That simply did not compute. Instead of enjoying every second of it, LIKE A NORMAL GUY, he kept seeing his ex. What was that about? Was he truly the loser, everyone said he was, or was his subconscious trying to tell him something? His head started to hurt; a sensation that had become very familiar this passing school year. It was like his brain was trying to comprehend it's own stupidity.

--

Kim threw herself into her extra-curriculars. It was the only way she could think of, to deal with the pain; the pain of losing Ron, the pain of losing the control she had been so adamant at keeping. It was a struggle, in which she was having moderate success. All the activities did help her to keep her mind off him, only to be reminded when she saw him in the halls.

Despite her efforts to avoid the couple, dealing with Bonnie couldn't be avoided, since they both were in the cheersquad. The dealings, however, were somewhat.. unnerving. And not just because of the business with Ron. She seemed different somehow. She was unusually quiet, and refrained from making snide remarks. Most of the time. Kim was still wary around her, not wanting to get into a hair pulling contest.

--

Ron spent the Tuesday afternoon at Bonnie's. She had asked him to come over after school to talk. She was having a hard time fitting together the pressures of her social life, and her newfound need to be herself. As they sat on her bed, Ron held her hand, listened to her, and offered his support even when he wasn't always sure what to say.

She was relieved and grateful for getting to unload her burdens, but there was still one thing Bonnie needed to know.

"So why aren't you trying to get Kim back? I thought you loved her."

"I do. But like I told you, the doubts I had are real. I haven't come even close to finding an answer."

Bonnie turned her head away. "I feel so guilty. You wouldn't have broken up if I hadn't-"

"You don't know that. Maybe we could have kept it up longer, but I still would have had to face the fears, you forced me to."

"Still.. it doesn't make it right."

"Don't beat yourself up, Bonnie. You had your reasons, and I understand. And," Ron paused to gently turn Bonnie to face him, "I forgive you."

A single tear fell down her cheek as she put on a little smile and hugged him. They stayed that way for a few moments, and broke off when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bonnie said, wiping a tear away.

Tara burst through the door with a great big smile. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Tara," Bonnie greeted the cheery blond.

Tara noticed the serious expressions. "What's up? Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, it's just.. Sit down, please," Bonnie motioned to a stool. She sighed and looked at Ron for encouragement. He took her hand, and nodded with a smile.

Bonnie told Tara everything. She told her about her sisters, and why she had been so compelled to take on her role as Queen B. And she told her about her scheme with Kim and Ron, and how Ron finally helped her see the error of her ways. He held her hand the entire time. When she was finished, Tara looked at her with a sad expression on her face.

"I.. I had no idea," she said.

Before Bonnie could respond, Tara jumped at her, and hugged her tight. She stiffened a little at first, but soon wrapped her arms around the blond. When they let go, Tara turned and pulled Ron in for a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

The trio did some more talking, but soon moved on to goofing off, which just happened to be Ron's specialty. The rest of the afternoon devolved into a total giggle-fest. Through his mirth making, Ron failed to notice the look in Tara's eyes, which surpassed mere joy. It was the same look he had missed before.

When they eventually started to make their leave, Tara asked Ron to wait for her outside, while she asked Bonnie something.

"So.. You and Ron aren't together anymore?"

"No. We agreed that it was for the best."

"I hope you don't think of me as a bad friend for asking you this, but.. You know how I kinda had a crush on Ron?"

"Kinda? I can't understand how he didn't pick up on it. You were so obvious."

"I was not!"

"Oh, please. Could you have made any _more_ puppy dog eyes at him?"

Tara blushed. "Well, okay. But the thing is.. I still like him. Would you mind terribly, if I asked him out?"

Bonnie looked surprised for a moment, only to break into a big smile.

"Go for it."

Tara's face lit up like a christmas tree, and she pulled Bonnie in a bear hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Tara met with Ron outside, and he agreed to walk her home. He had left the scooter at home, when Bonnie had offered a ride to school that morning.

They chatted along the way, and Tara kept waiting for an opening to ask the question. When one didn't show up, she just blurted it out.

"So there I was, tied to this huge block of cheese-"

"Would you like to hang out some time? Like see a movie or something?" Tara interrupted Ron's memoirs.

Ron took a moment to get back his bearings. "You mean a date?"

"Yes," Tara said sheepishly.

"Aren't you going out with Josh?" Ron asked, still trying to process the situation.

"We broke up last week."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was for the best." Tara paused for second and continued. "So you don't want to go out..?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"So.. do you or don't you?"

"I'd love to," Ron said smiling.

Tara's face nearly split with the huge smile. "Great! Where do you want to go?"

"How about we see the new comedy that's playing. It's supposed be good. It has Meg Ryan in it."

_A romantic comedy in a dark movie theater. With Ron.. _Tara was all giddy inside. "Sure. Is tomorrow good for you?"

"Tomorrow will be great. I'll pick you up."

"Great," Tara replied and slipped her arm around Ron's.

_I guess she really did a have a crush on me._

--

The news about Tara and Josh breaking up, had reached Kim. She felt a little guilty for being delighted by it, but she thought his could be her chance of picking up the last pieces of her shattered life. But the prospect also initiated yet another internal struggle.

She had been so fixated on the idea of having a boyfriend, she hadn't considered the possibility of not having one. Was it really necessary for her to jump into another relationship? Couldn't she have been happy by herself? She was a hero, why did she feel the need to have someone by her side?

Her inner debate remained inconclusive, even after Josh asked her out on Thursday, and she said yes.

For the next week, Kim and Ron were seemingly doing fine. Both were dating, and Kim was handling her missions well. She had a little help from the slightly more stable battle suit, and the new and improved Wadebot. But appearances can be deceiving.

Kim tried to enjoy hanging out with Josh, she truly did. He had been her Big Crush, after all, and she should have been happy she finally hooked up with him. Josh was kind, funny, and good looking; everything she had wanted in a man. But still, she wasn't feeling it. The ever sought after _it_, every romantic movie ever made talked about. Never being one to quit, she could do anything after all, she refused to give up. So she kept up appeareances, that all was well in the kingdom, hoping she would come to her senses.

Ron was going through a similar ordeal. Even though he really liked Tara, and she really, REALLY, liked him, there remained a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. For all he knew, he should have been on top of the world. He had hot girls asking him out, he was dating a BLOND cheerleader, and yet, he felt like something was missing. What more could there be?

Ron was getting frustrated for not being able to come up with any answers, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Behind the door he was facing, could be his very doom, or the key to his salvation. It all depended on who answered it.

He stood outside the Possible house. He needed someone to talk to, and he had never felt comfortable talking to his own parents about stuff like this. The Possibles would more than likely be mad at him, but Mrs. Possible would probably still listen to reason. Unlike Mr. Space Probe. Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Jim and Tim answered the door. Their expressions darkened at the sight of the visitor. "It's _you_. What do you want?"

"Is your mom home?" Ron asked. When the twins didn't make a move, he continued. "I really need to talk to her."

The twins looked at each other. "Okay.. Mom! Ron's at the door!"

A moment later Mrs. Possible stood in the doorway.

"Ronald," she said coldly.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked around nervously. "Hi, Mrs. Dr. P. Look, I know you're all pretty peeved at me right now, but I could really use someone to talk to."

"You're right about the peeved part. But I want to have a word with you too. Come in."

Ron was getting more nervous by the minute. Mr. Possible glaring at him from the living room didn't help.

"Honey, could you give me and Ron a little time alone. We're going to have a little conversation." Mrs. Possible's voice was calm and serious. And that made Ron even more nervous.

"Sure, Hon. Come on, boys."

"But, dad..," the twins started but were silenced by the looks from both their parents.

"Let's go to the garage. You can show me your latest project."

The boys' faces lit up. They practically pushed their father towards the garage.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Mrs. Possible said and led the way.

"Okay."

Mrs. Possible took a seat at the kitchen table. Ron did the same.

"So, Ron. What really happened?" Mrs. Possible asked, crossing her arms.

_Great. The third degree._ "I don't even know where to start."

"Why don't you tell me, why a little over a month ago, I found Kimmie curled up crying on the couch."

"I.. Wait. She was crying?"

"Yes. And I'd like to know why."

"Oh, man.. I never meant to hurt her. You gotta believe me, this is not what I wanted."

"I'm still waiting for you to explain it to me"

"It's just that.. Last summer was like I was living a dream. I was dating a beautiful girl, who also happened to be my best friend. It was perfect. But it got me asking, what did I do to deserve this?"

Mrs. Possible uncrossed her arms, and let her forearms rest on the table. "What you did, was that you treated her right. Until recently."

"I know. But I was afraid, I wasn't good enough for her. And a part of me even thought, that she was going out with me out of pity. That she thought I'd never be able to find anyone else."

"That's just stupid, Ron. Do you have any idea, how much she loved you? How much she still loves you?"

"She does?"

"She does."

Ron sighed and drooped his head. "That makes what I'm about to tell you, even more difficult. The reason she broke up with me, was that I wasn't sure about my feelings towards her. I'm still not."

"How could you not be? You've known her all your life."

"That's part of the problem. I just feel, I can't know for sure if my feelings for her are real, or if I'm just desperate, because I haven't been able to find anyone else."

"I heard you haven't had that problem lately."

Ron felt like crawling under the table. "You heard, huh?"

"I did. Bonnie, interesting choice. Was she the one?"

"No. I never expected her to be, but I was just so flattered she asked. But she did it only to tweak Kim."

"So, who's next? Will you be going through the entire cheersquad?"

Ron tugged at his collar. "Funny you should mention that.. Tara sorta asked me out."

"Well, she did always like you."

"Even you knew? Man, I'm clueless."

"You can say that again."

"Thanks. Anyway, I just don't feel like she's the one either. I like her, but I don't think it could turn into anything serious."

It was clear to Mrs. Possible that the poor boy was lost and confused. She had to do something.

"Okay, I want you to do something for me."

"Sure."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I want you to close your eyes, and picture yourself ten years from now."

"Okay." Ron did as told, and closed his eyes.

"Now answer me this: who do you picture yourself with?"

Ron frowned. He tried a few times, always with the same result. All he could see, was _her._ He opened his eyes wide.

"Kim.."

He couldn't picture a life without her. Every memory he had, had her in it. And now he had lost her.

_Oh, God! How could I have been so stupid?!_

It finally dawned on him. Kim was everything to him. All those years of being, not just friends, but best friends, and now it had developed into something so much more. And he threw it away. Ron buried his face in his hands. A trickle of tears seeped from the cracks. Desperate tears of a desperate man, who had it all, and let it go. Mrs. Possible watched in sympathy as the young man finally understood what he had done. She walked over and pulled Ron into a motherly hug, as he continued to cry on her shoulder. She stroked his hair and assured all was going to be okay. Truth be told, she wasn't that sure.

The next day Ron broke up with Tara. It wasn't pretty. Apparently Tara was more serious about them than he had realized. It would take a lot of kissing up to get back in her good graces. Fortunately Bonnie was on his side. He hoped.

He spent the upcoming days on a quest to restore what he had lost. All his efforts were in vain; Kim wasn't giving him the time of day, she didn't even look at him. It hurt him more than anything she could have said. He had been exiled from her life.

After days of fruitless efforts at getting Kim's attention, Ron was at the end of his tether. He was a sad sight indeed, as he dragged his feet, hanging his head. He didn't feel like going home after school, so he just wandered around Middleton. Everywhere he went, there was always something to remind him of _her_.

Ron pondered on why he had allowed himself to end up in this predicament.

What is it that makes a man lose sight of what's important? Is it the millions of years of instinct, stemming from the need to procreate to preserve the species? Is it the pressure applied by society, to constantly look for bigger and better things? Or are men just innately stupid? Ron was leaning towards the latter.

Lost in his thoughts, he also lost track of time, and by the time he finally got home, it was already dark outside, and his parents had gone to bed.

His trek, which had turned into a trip down memory lane, left him feeling hopeless and depressed. In his plight, he did something he thought he'd never do, at least not until he was twenty-one. He went for the cabinet in the living room, in which he knew his father kept a bottle of brandy for serving the guests. Upon opening the cabinet he discovered the bottle nearly full. With the bottle in hand, he made his way to the sofa, dropped down on it like a brick, and began drowning his sorrows in the amber liquid.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 5: It's Always Darkest... 


	5. It's Always Darkest

**CHASING THE DAWN**

CHAPTER 5: It's Always Darkest...

* * *

Ron was drunk. Hammered. Plastered. Falling down, a beer shy from smacking lips with coyote ugly, drunk. And yet it did nothing to alleviate the crushing depression that made him release the genie in the bottle. If anything, he felt even more depressed. He was crying curled up on the living room sofa, hugging the bottle of brandy, which he had hoped would bring momentary release from his earthly troubles. If you had to find one positive thing about his current state, it was that being a first timer, he had no idea what was in store for him in the morning. Ron Stoppable would be making a sacrifice at the porcelain altar. Fortunately his parents were heavy sleepers.

--

After a night of alcohol induced unconsciousness, Ron woke to a splitting headache. His head felt like a thousand cranky monkeys were trying to escape his cranial cavity.

"Will someone, please, remove the vice from my head?" Ron whined to himself. "Or finish the job.."

He looked at the clock. 6:30. His parents wouldn't be getting up for another thirty minutes. His arms were shaking as he pushed himself up on the sofa, with great effort. His head was swimming. He pulled on his collar, and peeked under his shirt.

"I guess it was just an expression," Ron said in disappointment.

Suddenly his stomach turned. "Uh-oh, crummy in the tummy," he was able to blurt out before clasping his hand in front his mouth and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Inhuman sounds defying description echoed in the bathroom, as Ron emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain receptacle.

When he finally felt like there was nothing left to come up, he shed his clothes in a pile on the floor and got in the shower. He bathed his head in icy water, savouring the soothing sensation. After five minutes he was shivering, so he turned the knob to receive warmer water, and began washing himself.

After he had showered he remembered the bottle. Hurriedly he grabbed a bathrobe, and went searching. The now almost empty bottle found it's way back to the cabinet. And just in the nick of time, for his parents walked downstairs. They noticed him walking out of the living room.

"Ron, we didn't see you come home last night. Did you go on a mission?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"You know I haven't been on missions for weeks," Ron said in a slightly irritated voice. "I went for a walk," he said as he turned and walked to the kitchen.

Mr. Stoppable exchanged a look with his wife. He went out to get the morning paper, while Mrs. Stoppable walked after Ron.

"You should've called, we were worried," she said, her tone mirroring her concerned expression. She never liked it when Ron left for his missions unannounced.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Ron said guiltily. He took a seat at the kitchen table. "I just had a lot on my mind."

"Kim?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said averting his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just.. drop it, okay?" he said hoping to end the conversation. "Please?" he asked, no, pleaded.

"Okay.." she agreed grudgingly.

She wasn't really satisfied. She'd been worried about Ron's behaviour for some time. He'd been in a lousy mood for a long time. It wasn't normal for a boy his age to be dating pretty girls and still be so down. And it all started when he and Kim broke up. The two had been joined at the hip since they were four. Even if Ron didn't confide to his mom or dad, like he did with Kim or her parents, Mrs. Stoppable saw how much Kim meant to him. It broke her heart to see them ignore all that history, just because of a bump in their relationship. But they had to learn, and they seemed to be doing it the hard way.

"I'll make breakfast, unless you want to?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation to a more pleasant direction.

"Nah, you go ahead, mom."

Mrs. Stoppable put on a pot of oatmeal, and loaded the coffeemaker. Mr. Stoppable walked in and sat at the table, unfolding the paper on it. Ron sat silently, rubbing his temples, trying to relieve his headache. He hadn't drank coffee before, but for some reason having a cup sounded very appealing right about now.

Ron ate his breakfast tentatively, trying not to upset his stomach.

"You should go get ready for school, son," Mr. Stoppable said after they had finished breakfast.

_School?_ Ron had forgotten that it was a school day. He really didn't feel like going. He also wasn't willing to tell his parents that he was too hung over to go, so he picked the lesser of two evils.

"Okay, dad."

He dragged his body upstairs to get dressed.

_This is going to be a long day._

--

Ron swore off the drink, for the nth time. Listening to Barkin's booming voice was quite an experience when you had a headache to begin with. His every word pierced Ron's skull like a rusty nail. He could have sworn, Mr. Barkin was torturing him intentionally, because the towering teacher kept calling on him for answers. He was lucky if he knew what the class was about half the time.

Ron had never been so grateful for hearing the bell, even if it did feel like it was ringing inside his head. Maybe Bonnie could offer him some words of encouragement. He was also hoping to hear how Tara was doing. She'd been giving him the cold shoulder since the breakup. Not that he didn't earn it.

He found Bonnie at her locker.

"Hey, Bonnie," he greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hi, Ron," Bonnie said.

Ron noticed she looked a little uncomfortable. "What's up?"

She closed her locker and sighed. "Ron.. I really want to be on your side, but you really hurt Tara."

"You know, I didn't mean to."

"I know. But she's really hurting right now. Do you have any idea, how much she liked you?"

"I sort of got the idea, when she decked me," Ron joked while rubbing the cheek Tara had hit. She hits pretty hard for a girl.

Bonnie shot him an angry scowl. Ron's smile faded and was replaced with an apologetic look.

"Sorry. No, I didn't know. I figured she was just crushing." He slammed his head on the lockers. "Why do I keep hurting the people I care about?" he said, angry to himself.

Bonnie looked at him with a pained expression. "I don't think I can hang out with you for a while. Tara needs me right now. She's had two breakups in two weeks, she's a wreck."

Ron felt the pangs of guilt like never before. It wasn't enough that he had screwed up his own life, but Kim's and Tara's too. He wished he could crawl into a hole and die.

"Bye, Ron," Bonnie said giving his shoulder a squeeze and walked off, leaving him to his self-loathing.

He thought things couldn't get any worse. He was wrong. Next up: football practice.

--

This was going to be the worst part of the day. Football practice was never fun, but try doing it when you're nursing the mother of all hang-overs. The very thought of going on the field in his state, made Ron break out in cold sweat.

He was sitting on the bench downing a sports drink, when a fellow team member walked up him.

"Hey, Stoppable," the guy said, standing in front of Ron. He was one of the new additions to the team. Big guy; Jack.. something.

"Hey, Jack."

"I heard you went out with Bonnie Rockwaller."

"We had a few dates."

"The word is you got to tap that. How was she?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Don't play me, Stoppable. I know you two bumped uglies."

It took him a few moments, but he finally got it. "That's so not true. We didn't do anything like that," Ron flustered.

"Wouldn't put out, huh? Or was she too much of a bitch?" Jack asked, his voice full of cocky male bravado.

That was the last straw for Ron, who was depressed, hung over, and devoid of any glimmer of hope. In a fair fight he probably wouldn't have stood a chance in his condition, but hearing that.. jerk, call Bonnie a bitch, made him snap. He jumped up and threw a sudden punch. It connected with Jack's jaw with a crack, sending shockwaves through his skull, rendering him unconscious.

"DON'T CALL HER A BITCH!" Ron yelled furiously, standing over his fallen victim.

"Stoppable! My office! NOW!" Mr. Barkin bellowed.

--

Ron sat in the chair in front of Steve Barkin's desk. Mr. Barkin was behind the desk, eyeing him intently. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"You care to explain what that was about?" he asked.

"Not really," Ron answered fidgeting nervously.

"Too bad, because you're going to anyway. Striking a fellow student unconscious is not something we take lightly!" Mr. Barkin bellowed. "I'm waiting Mr. Stoppable."

"He just said some things he shouldn't have."

"What kind of things?" Barkin inquired

Ron squirmed in his seat. "He.. He called Bonnie a.. He used the b-word."

"Why would that upset you? I thought you weren't too friendly with Ms. Rockwaller."

"We came to an understanding."

"I see. No matter how honorable I find your reasons to be, I am still obligated to impose a punishment on you. I have no choice, but to suspend you from school."

"But, Mr. Barkin-"

"I don't like it any more than you do. Under normal circumstances you could have been facing expulsion. But because of your lack of prior offenses, and the service you have provided for this community, I'm going to go lenient on you. One month, Stoppable."

_A whole month. My parents are so going to kill me. Or send me to Norway._

Ron stood up, hanging his head, and turned to leave the office.

"And have that hand looked at before you leave. It looks like you've broken a finger or two."

Ron looked down at his hand. His middle and ring fingers were starting to swell. Just then he noticed the dull throbbing pain emanating from the damaged digits.

_Great. What next?_

He knew he was jinxing himself, but at this point, he no longer cared.

--

Freezing autumn rain pelted the ground. Winter was late this year. They were a few days into November, and it hadn't snowed yet. All they had was cold rain. The lousy weather didn't even begin to match Ron's mood, as he was making his way through the school parking lot. His cell phone went off, whirring in his wet pants pocket. He saw from the caller id that it was Wade. After his resignation from Team Possible, Ron had stopped carrying his communicator and hadn't had much contact with Wade. So he was a little surprised to get the call.

After a moment's hesitation, Ron answered. "What's up, Wade?"

"You okay, Ron? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine. Just tell me sitch."

"Okay, if you say so. Kim's going on a mission and I really think you should go with her."

"She's been doing fine on her own."

"This time it's different. I've been having some trouble with the battle suit. And.. it's Monkey Fist."

Ron's eyes narrowed at the name of his archenemy.

"Fine. Where's the ride?"

As if on cue, a black helicopter flew over and prepared to land on a vacant area of the parking lot.

"Nevermind," Ron said and hung up the phone. "I can think of one monkey in serious need of a spanking."

--

The tension in the cabin was so thick, you would have needed the Lotus Blade to cut through it. Kim and Ron sat at the opposite sides of the supersonic aircraft, to which they had changed at the airport. They were currently flying over Brazil, heading toward a temple said to be hidden in the rainforest. Wasn't there always? According to Wade's intelligence reports, Monkey Fist was after some writings teaching advanced uses of the Mystical Monkey Power. At least he was consistent.

Ron stared outside, seemingly calm, fiddling with the tape wrapped around his broken fingers. He was told by the school nurse to get them checked out by a doctor, but that was the farthest thing from his mind right now. All he wanted to do was to profess his undying love for Kim, and beg for her forgiveness. The only thing holding him back, was the inevitable result of being shot down once again. He just couldn't take the pain anymore. He was eager to vent some frustrations on Monkey Fist.

Kim was in a state on confusion. She had finally resigned from being a part of Ron's life, and then there he was, begging for her to hear him out. Didn't he understand how much it was hurting her? Then even her mother had asked her to give him a chance, and said that he had 'found his way'. Kim would have been lying to herself if she didn't admit being tempted. But she couldn't go through it again. Once was hard enough, she couldn't endure a second round. But still.. If there was a even a tiniest chance, shouldn't she take it? Maybe if she'd just-

"OK, we're nearing the target," the pilot hollered from the cockpit.

The teen heroes awoke from their musings and started strapping on their parachutes. They made their way to the back of the plane, as it started slowing down to a suitable speed for jumping. The jump door, which resembled a normal cargo door, opened.

From the door, Kim cast one last wistful look at Ron before she sighed and jumped, surrendering to the head-clearing rush of freefall.

--

The teens made their way through the jungle, in silence. The only sounds heard over the noisy jungle faunae were those of their machetes slicing through the thick foliage. Their mental discomfort coupled with the physical from the humid hot air, made them slash angrily at the plant life.

They reached a clearing bordered by a cliff. A rickety rope bridge hanging over a deep drop, lead to another cliff thirty yards away. The temple entrance loomed in the distance on the other side, almost covered by shrubs and vines. Without a word, Ron dropped his machete near the bridge and began crossing it with a determined look. Kim followed him, debating whether or not to have 'the talk' with him.

When they reached the other side, Kim had come to a decision and took Ron by the shoulder.

"Listen. Ron, I-"

He turned around to hear what she had to say, but the loud monkey shrieks echoing in the temple interrupted them.

"Let's get this over with," Ron said and headed toward the temple.

Kim sighed dejectedly. She dropped her machete and followed him.

They entered the temple. It wasn't very big from the inside, but it was all open space. Large skylights provided surprisingly abundant illumination. Monkey-themed illustrations decorated the walls and the ceiling. The back wall had three doorways, one of which was guarded by monkey ninjas. Bingo.

Before they had made a move, Monkey Fist emerged from the entrance, waving an ancient scroll in his hairy hand. His triumphant laughter filled the space.

"Drop the scroll, troll," Ron commanded.

"Such rapier wit. No wonder you're the sidekick," Fist mocked.

Kim wasn't in the mood for a snappy comeback. "Let's just dispense with the banter, and get to us kicking your hairy-"

"Monkey ninjas, attack!"

They were swarmed by the monkeys in black. Ron dispatched a few of them right off the bat, and proceeded toward Monkey Fist. Kim stayed behind and fought off the monkey minions.

Ron and Monkey Fist sized each other up. Fist attacked with a barrage of punches, which Ron handily deflected. Fist threw in a couple of kicks. Ron blocked them and stepped in to put in a few hits of his own. He backed off after the first two, when the pain reminded him of his injury. Fist didn't miss his opportunity, and started a merciless attack. Ron was forced to back down.

As he was retreating, he tripped over the body of an unconscious monkey ninja. Fist was ready to pounce on him, when Kim dropped him with a flying kick.

"Are you okay, Ron," Kim asked, as she helped him up.

"I'm good," Ron replied, dusting himself off. "Watch out!"

Two monkey ninjas jumped on Kim. Monkey Fist had already gotten up, and used the distraction to escape.

"Monkey ninjas, fall back!" Fist ordered from the temple entrance.

Kim and Ron had just defeated the ninjas that had attacked her, when they noticed the rest of them had already filed out. They sprang in hot pursuit.

Fist was almost on the other side already, when Kim hit the bridge. She and Ron were halfway across, when they noticed Fist was still standing on the other side. Something about the situation didn't sit right with Kim. For one, Monkey Fist wasn't making a move to escape or prepare for a fight. And there was something about the look on his face..

Her suspicions were confirmed, when one of Monkey Fist's minions handed him a machete. The one Ron had left behind. With a few swift strikes, Fist cut the ropes, sending the bridge sailing across toward the other side. It slammed against the wall of the cliff, causing both Kim and Ron to lose their grips. From mid-air, Kim shot the grappling hook, which wrapped itself around a tree on the edge of the cliff. She reached out for Ron. They weren't close enough to get a decent grip, and held on by interlocking their bent fingers. But Ron had inadvertently used his injured hand, and when the cable ran out and snapped taut, the pain from the jerk caused Ron to let go.

Eternity took on a whole new meaning as Kim's worst fear unfolded before her very eyes. Her lifelong friend fell through the air, eyes full of fear, flailing his arms. Monkey Fist's gloating laughter accompanied the horrific event through it's entire duration. All she could think was: _No.. Not like this.. I never got to tell you.. I still love you._

Her perception of time returned to normal, when Ron crashed through the treetops below, and vanished.

"Ron!" Kim screamed helplessly after him.

Nothing. All she could hear was the distancing laughter of Monkey Fist.

Kim stared in shock into the depth that had swallowed Ron. She had to force herself to snap out of it.

_Get it together, Possible. This is no time to panic._

She fumbled a bit, but found the Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, we need a medical team here, stat. Ron is seriously injured."

"On it, Kim," Wade replied with his hands already flying over the keyboard.

Kim cut the call abruptly, for she was focused on finding Ron. She pocketed the Kimmunicator and looked up. There wasn't enough cable left in the dryer to reach the bottom. She recoiled the cable enough to reach the hanging remains of the bridge and grabbed onto it. She reloaded the dryer and attached the hook to the bridge. With a push of a button, she started lowering herself toward the bottom.

--

Kim plowed through the jungle in her frantic search for Ron. With every tree branch pushed aside, she grew more afraid of what she might find. Morbid images, each more gruesome than the last, filled her mind. It took all of her strength not to break down and cry right then and there. She wasn't ready to lose him. Not again.

_Please be okay. You have to be okay._

Finally she caught a glimpse of a familiar mop of blond hair.

"Ron!"

Kim emerged from behind the trees, and the sight that greeted her chilled her to the bone. Ron lay on the ground in a tangled heap. His blond hair was tainted with wet patches of red. His limbs were in an akward position.

After the double-take caused by the grim sight, she sprang toward him, and dropped to her knees from run next to him.

With shaking hands she tried to feel out his condition. It didn't look good. In addition to his multiple contusions and bloody gashes, his left leg had an open fracture. But at least he was breathing. Barely.

Disregarding all recommendations to keep him immobile, she turned him on his back and straightened his limbs, excluding the one with the fracture. She carefully lifted his head. His face was bruised and bloody.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked with a shaky voice, tapping him on the cheek. "Ron!"

The only answer she got was his labored breathing. Kim broke down and bent over Ron's unconscious body, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't you dare leave me, Ron Stoppable. Not after what you put me through. Ron! Don't leave me!" she cried desperately.

Ron grunted and opened his eyes.

"Ron," Kim sobbed through the blinding torrent of tears.

The mangled teen looked at her. As he gazed into those lovely green eyes, shining, of his oldest, bestest friend, Ron realized this could be his last chance of making things right. He could feel his life ebbing away. Exerting every last piece of strength he had left, he drew on his Mystical Monkey Power, and conveyed all of the love and regret he felt into Kim in a flash of blue light dancing around them. Kim felt the warm embrace of Ron's love envelop her, infusing her entire being. For that one fleeting moment, none of what they had gone through mattered. Their gazes bored into each others' very souls, melting away all past sins and transgressions, connecting them in ways not meant for mere mortals. For a second, they were one.

Ron smiled, knowing he had found atonement. He closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

"No..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

The chase ends in chapter 6: ...Before the Dawn


	6. Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:** And the time has come for the chase to end. I hope everyone had as much fun reading it, as I had writing it. Okay, without further ado, the conclusion of Chasing the Dawn.

* * *

**CHASING THE DAWN**

CHAPTER 6: ...Before the Dawn

* * *

"Ron!" 

Kim woke up with a scream. The nightmares had returned – with a vengeance.

Seeing Ron fall to the tune of Monkey Fist's laughter left her sitting on her bed shaking and covered with sweat. The vivid dream started losing it's hold and Kim returned to reality. The familiar surroundings confirmed she was in her room. Still shaking, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 03:11am. She pulled her legs against her chest and rested her head on her knees.

She thought the nightmares had stopped; it had been over a month since the last one. Why did they start again? And why now? All she knew was that tonight's dream had been the same one she'd had before; the feeling left behind wasn't. The details of the dream she knew all too well faded from consciousness leaving only a pressing need. Of what, she didn't know. Unable to shake the feeling, she got up and headed downstairs.

The house was quiet. Kim padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pulled out a milk carton from the fridge and poured herself a glass, hoping it would calm her. It didn't. She heard light steps approaching, and shortly her bathrobe-clad mother walked in the kitchen looking tired and worried.

"Kim, I thought I heard you screaming. Did you have the nightmare again?" Mrs. Possible asked worriedly.

Kim nodded and took another drink. Her mother walked up to her and hugged her.

"It'll be okay," she said and pulled away looking at her daughter.

Kim gave her an uncertain smile. Mrs. Possible turned to the counter and poured herself a glass of milk. When she turned back to Kim, she saw her staring absently at the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you ever had the feeling you should be doing something, or be somewhere but didn't know what or where?" Kim asked back, her eyes still on the floor.

"I think so. Though it's usually because of something I've forgotten to do."

"I don't think that's it. I've been having the strangest feeling after waking up," Kim said furrowing her brow.

A few moments later she put down her glass. "I.. I have to go see Ron."

"But you see him every day."

"I mean now."

"Are you sure? Can't it wait? He'll still be there tomorrow."

"I need to see him now. I just.. need to."

Mrs. Possible saw there was no use arguing with her.

"Okay. But promise me you'll try to make it to school?"

Kim hugged her mother. "I promise."

She went back upstairs to her room. After she had changed her clothes, she looked at the small pink rodent sleeping in the basket by her bed. It had been small miracle Rufus had survived the fall. He had dropped out Ron's pocket and got caught in the tree branches. If he hadn't, he would have undoubtedly been crushed under his master. After Rufus had sufficiently recovered, there wasn't any real debate on who should take care of him. It was pretty much a given that Kim was the person he should be trusted to.

She debated if she should take him with her, but decided to let the little guy sleep. Ron would have had a fit if she'd broken item #237 in the Care-of-Rufus-guide: It is essential for mole rats to get at least twenty hours of sleep a day.

She said good bye to her mother and left the house.

--

The streets were quiet and empty. Fine powdery snow fell slowly, glittering in the beams of the street lights. Occasional gusts of wind pushed whirls of snow along the ground. It was March and spring was just around the corner. But there would never be a spring in Kim's heart. Not without Ron.

Kim walked silently through the wintry town, echoes of the past keeping her company.

"_You really think there's a guy out there for me?"_

"_Out there.. In here.."_

After the.. accident, things had changed. Her life had taken some unexpected turns. If someone had told her she'd be friends with Bonnie, she probably would have had them committed. She was seriously considering it when Bonnie apologized for being such a.. pain. Kim had noticed the change in her rival's behavior, but she wasn't expecting this. It was disturbing on so many levels.

It had taken some time, but they were able to move past their differences and become friends. The biggest facilitator of the improbable development, aside from Tara's mediation efforts, was their love for Ron. Bonnie had turned over a new leaf thanks to him, and was now happy with her life. If only Ron could be there to see what he had accomplished.

"_I'm so proud of you!"_

"_Um, Kim.. PDA."_

"_PDA, SchmeeDA. I'm proud of my boyfriend, and I'm not afraid to show it."_

Kim couldn't help blaming herself. If only she could have done something differently. She let it happen.

"_Ron, we need to talk."_

She should have been more understanding. She knew he was prone to insecurity.

"_If you can't be sure about us, then we sure as hell don't belong together. Go find yourself someone else to trifle with!"_

Maybe then they would have been more concentrated on the mission and wouldn't have let Monkey Fist get the drop on them.

"_Ron, are you okay?"_

And Ron wouldn't be...

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

-...

But she had paid the price. She could still see the blood on her hands, staining her soul.

* * *

"It ends here, Monkey Fist. You're going to pay for what you did to Ron!" Kim growled in seething anger, her hate-filled words echoing in Monkey Fist's castle. 

"We shall see about that, Miss Possible," Fist replied with an arrogant smirk.

Kim lunged at Monkey Fist, stepping over unconscious monkey ninjas. She bombarded him with punches and kicks, only to have each of them deflected. She stopped to take a breather, and Monkey Fist started his own attack equal in ferocity. They kept going back and forth, looking for the advantage. It wasn't going to be easy; both them were martial arts experts. The fight prolonged, taking both opponent's stamina to it's limits.

Fist was getting tired, while Kim was still fueled by her rage. He started making mistakes, and soon made one too many. He threw a punch with all that he had left. Kim leaned to the side turning her torso narrowly avoiding getting hit. She grabbed him by the wrist and jabbed him in the arm with all of her strength, breaking the bone with a loud crack.

Monkey Fist howled in pain and retreated holding his arm. Kim resumed a battle stance and stared at him with fiery eyes, her lips forming into a feral grin. Her hairy foe returned the stare, beads of cold and hot sweat running down his face, mixing together. He pressed the injured arm against his body and attacked three-limbed, letting out an angry roar. Kim had no trouble fending off the handicapped attacker.

Monkey Fist desperate attack was an exercise in futility as he failed to land any hits. After yet another missing strike, Kim was at his side and stepped on his foot. With her other foot she stomped on his shin, breaking it painfully. Fist dropped on the ground, whimpering. Kim straddled him and started pounding on his face. He tried to block her with his good arm, but she grabbed it and thrust her forearm into his elbow, making it bend the wrong way. A sickening crunch accompanied the tearing of tendons and ligaments. His cries of pain no longer registered to Kim.

Kim brought her knees on Monkey Fist's arms, pinning them down, and continued to smash his face.

"You bastard! You bastard!" she screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly she stopped. She looked at Monkey Fist's bloody and broken face, and her hands wet with his blood. Instead of the former lord, she saw Ron lying there broken-bodied. Frantically she backed away, desperately trying to wipe the gore off her hands.

* * *

Kim stared at her shaking hands. She had almost become one of them, one of the bad guys. She had come close to killing someone. After that incident Kim had finally agreed to see a therapist. GJ had been trying to get her to see one since the accident. 

The sessions did help her cope with the situation, but couldn't make her stop blaming herself. And they couldn't make her renew her interest in her schoolwork. It just didn't seem important anymore. Her grades went down, and getting accepted to a reputable college would be touch-and-go, if she even chose to go.

The brightly lit building awakened Kim from her thoughts. She had reached her destination: Middleton Hospital.

She walked through the automatic doors and greeted the nurse on call. They usually didn't let in visitors this time of night but everyone knew her, and her mother was the head of neurosurgery, so they made an exception. She was pretty much allowed in any time of day, though she did usually come during regular visiting hours.

Kim made her way to the elevators.

Inside the elevator she sank back into her thoughts. Her recollections of _that day_ were sketchy at best. She faintly remembered administering CPR, before being forced into a harness and winched up to a helicopter. The only things vivid in her mind were the calls of 'Clear!' preceding the sounds of the defibrillator discharging and Ron's body jolting from the electricity shooting through his heart. They got his heart started and thanks to Kim's CPR, he didn't suffer permanent brain damage. But he didn't wake up. He had fallen into a coma.

The elevator rang and the doors opened. Kim got out and headed toward her destination.

She entered Ron's room and despite seeing him like this countless times, she still winced at the sight of him hooked into machines. He wasn't on life support anymore, but the monitoring equipment looked every bit as bleak. Every horizontal surface of the room was covered in get well cards and flowers. It seemed he wasn't so badly thought of as he had believed.

Kim hung her coat on the rack beside the door and made her way to Ron's hospital bed.

"Hey, Ron," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips cupping his cheek with her hand.

His hair was unusually neat; someone had combed it. She reached out and tussled it, making it messy like he liked it.

"There you go."

Kim moved the bedside chair to face Ron and sat down, taking his hand in between hers' being careful not to disturb the sensor on his index finger.

"Still here, I see. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here this time of night. To tell you the truth, I don't even know myself. I just had this feeling, you know? Like there was something I had to do, I'm just not sure what. Crazy, right? Maybe I am."

Kim paused and glanced briefly out the window.

"So how are you? Having the time of your life, eh? You probably consider this extreme lounging. All you need now is a naco IV, and the TV plugged to your head. I bet Wade could hook you up. Nah, better not. Then there'd be no reason for you to wake up."

The last part made her countenance fall, as she briefly considered the possibility that Ron might not wake up. Her heart felt cold.

With tremendous effort she pulled herself together and decided to change the subject.

"It still feels strange. Being friends with Bonnie. We fought all those years and now, because of you, we've actually grown quite close. I still can't believe the effect you had on her. You actually tamed the shrew!"

She could almost see the big grin on Ron's face and hear him saying: "The Ronshine is powerful stuff."

"It sure is," she answered his imaginary proclamation.

She sat silently for a moment, looking out the window into the dark night. It had stopped snowing. She turned her attention back to Ron.

"You know Tara forgives you. And she's sorry for hitting you. She was just so disappointed because she liked you so much. Can't really blame her, I almost did the same. Maybe I should have, might have knocked some sense into you."

Kim felt a flare of frustrated anger.

"Damn it Ron! Why did you have to throw it all away?! We could've been happy together. We would've been. It never mattered to me how other people saw you. Even if you did mean so little to so many, it wouldn't have mattered. You meant everything to me."

Tears were already starting well in her eyes. "I miss you, Ron. I miss your smile, I miss your laugh. I even miss your American style buffoonery. Oh, God, how I miss your buffoonery."

"Please come back to me, Ron. I need you."

Kim buried her face in her hands and sobbed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be happy and spend their lives together; happily ever after. But no, no fairytale ending for them. They saved the world for crying out loud; several times. Weren't they entitled to it? They should have been able spend the rest of their lives in a tropical paradise for the things they've done. Sigh.. Life's definitely not a beach.

She finally regained some composure and blew her nose on a tissue. She had been through this enough times to know to come prepared.

She looked around the room.

"Would you look at all these cards and flowers. I bet you'd never have guessed so many people cared about you."

She glanced at the bedside table, which held some of the more recent cards. She rifled through some of them, and came upon one with Ron's picture. It wasn't a picture of just him, but also of Bonnie. They were standing side by side, with Ron's arm around her. Rufus' head peeked out of his coat's breast pocket. Kim opened the card and found another picture. It was of her and Ron kissing at the prom. She smiled and caressed the picture with her forefinger. Her attention was drawn to the poem written on the other page.

"There's a poem here for you. Wanna hear it? I'll read it anyway," Kim said and cleared her throat. She began reading the poem aloud.

_when your world is weary,  
when all is dark,  
when dreams die and fade away,  
and all of life is stark,  
take heart in gentle love,  
for she waits in the wings,  
and where she walks,  
fairies dance and angels sing,  
though you cannot see her,  
she weaves a silken touch,  
leaving footprints in the sand,  
sprinkling spells and such,  
lighting the dampened corridors,  
the dark corners of your mind,  
leaving you breathless,  
bewildered by her kind,  
goodness glints in her eyes,  
hope is in her arms,  
and all you've ever dreamed of,  
rests sweetly in her charms._

Her voice gave out halfway through, and by the end she could hardly see from the tears. She bent over the hospital bed and wet the covers with her tears.

"Please come back to me..."

Kim cried herself to sleep for the umpteenth time.

She began to dream. In her dream she was reunited with Ron and they had their fairytale ending. She smiled.

A faint blue glow surrounded the sleeping lovers.

--

Dawn began to break. The rising sun painted the horizon with a glowing mix of red, orange and yellow. The warm light flooded the hospital room.

The monitoring equipment stirred from it's dreary monotone harmony, filling the room with a cacophony of beeps. Ron's eyes began to flutter open.

He struggled to keep his eyelids from squeezing shut. The light hurt his eyes, and all he could see was yellow haze. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the newly introduced stimulus. From the haze a human form emerged.

_Am I dead? Is that an angel?_

Ron's vision began to focus.

_Kim.. real close._

"Kim," he said in a raspy whisper.

The redhead stirred. She raised her head from her hands and looked over at her friend.

"Ron?" she asked, not quite sure if she was awake. Realizing it was not a dream she let out a scream: "RON!"

Kim jumped at him and pulled him in a tight embrace. She started crying.

"I thought I'd lost you," she managed through her sobs.

"What happened?" Ron asked groggily.

Kim withdrew from the embrace. "You don't remember?"

"Something about Monkey Fist. It's all a blur."

"You.. you almost died." Kim felt ill just saying the words. "You've been in a coma for four months."

"Coma? Four months? Wait, that means.. My suspension is over!" Ron said trying to conjure up his best goofy grin.

"Ron. This is serious," Kim said crying. She embraced him again, afraid to let go. She wasn't going to let him slip away again.

Ron figured it was better to let her get it out. Besides, he wasn't in a hurry. And feeling her arms around him again felt good. Oh, how he had missed it. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed holding the redhead once again. Everything about it felt right and comfortable. It was like had come back home. In a way, he had.

He was also filled with a strong urge to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her until they couldn't breathe, and beyond. But there was something that had to done before he could entertain any romantic notions. He had to face the music.

He waited until Kim stopped sobbing.

"Kim.. There's something we need to talk about," he said softly into her hair.

"What about, Ron?"

"Us."

"Oh," Kim said and pulled away slowly.

"Yeah. I..," he said and paused to take a deep breath.

"We don't have to do this now." She took his hand.

"Yes we do. The reason we broke up, was because we didn't talk, because I didn't talk. I should have let you known, what I was feeling."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I let you down. I let myself down. I should have known better, than to believe what Bonnie said."

"BONNIE!? She's the reason?" Kim looked like she was ready snap the brunette in half.

"Kim, it's okay. I've already forgiven her. And you should too," Ron said laying his hands on the angry redhead's shoulders.

"But if she hadn't opened her big mouth, none of this would have happened."

"You don't know that. She never said anything, I hadn't thought of myself at one point or another. It was better to get those questions out in the open now, than when we were married or had kids."

_Oops._

Kim's face went blank."M-married?" she stammered.

"Well.. Yeah," Ron said sliding his hands from her shoulders to her hands.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to talk about marriage? We're still in high school."

"I know. But talking to your mom made me realize some things."

"What kind of things?"

"What an ass I've made of myself. And that doubting my feelings for you was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"I'd have to agree - on both counts," Kim said with the beginnings of a smile forming on her lips.

"See, you're the smart one. And I sorta realized that.. I don't want a future without you."

"Me neither."

"So.. how do feel about.. you know.. us.. married.. with children?" Ron asked brokenly, breaking and making eye-contact.

"Well, I don't hate it. Actually.. It sounds kinda nice."

"Really?" A hopeful smile spread across Ron's face.

"Yeah. But promise me, you won't start putting your hand down your pants when you're watching TV."

"Not even when Psycho Dad's on?"

"Not if you want dinner."

"Since when did you know how to cook?"

"Roooon!" Kim complained in a shrill voice, doing a fairly good Peggy Bundy impression.

The teens broke in laughter.

The door opened and Mrs. Possible walked in carrying an IV-bag.

"Okay, Ron. Time to change-," she said before noticing Kim and Ron. Both the bag and her jaw dropped.

"Hi, mom. Ron's awake."

"I.. I can see that," Mrs. Possible said, while trying to recover from the shock. A smile spread across her face as she walked briskly to Ron's bedside and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're back," she said, shedding a few tears of joy. She pulled back and turned to her daughter. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces as they hugged.

Reluctantly Mrs. Possible returned to doctor mode and did a preliminary check on Ron's condition. Satisfied with the results she left to arrange for a more thorough check-up.

--

After the news of Ron's awakening had circulated, he was mobbed with visitors bearing gifts. He couldn't believe how many people cared about him, let alone even knew him. Kim just said it's all because of the Ronshine.

Among the first visitors were Bonnie and Tara.

It was the next day after the awakening. Kim and Ron were alone in the hospital room enjoying their time together. They just sat staring at each other holding hands and exchanging tender kisses every now then. After being apart for so long, they found it hard to keep from touching each other. Their quiet bliss was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kim and Ron said simultaneously. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Again simultaneously. That's gotta be like, jinx squared.

The door opened to reveal Tara Matthews and Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Hey, girls," Ron greeted the stunned cheerleaders.

"Ron!" they screamed and rushed toward him. Rufus, who had been sleeping on Ron's bed, woke up and saw them barreling down on Ron. He squeaked and jumped into Kim's lap. The girls crushed Ron in a hug-sandwich.

"I'm happy to see you too. But I still need to breathe," he wheezed.

Neither of them showed any intention of letting him go. He heard quiet sniffling, and he gave in. Besides, there were worse ways to die.

Kim was getting mildly tweaked. Ron seemed to be enjoying the hug a little too much. She cleared her throat. The two cheerleaders slowly relinquished Ron from their vice-like grip and pulled back to reveal their tear streaked faces.

Bonnie looked at Kim. "Sorry, Kim. Didn't mean to hog your man. It's just that.."

"We didn't think we'd ever see him again," Tara continued and looked back at Ron.

Kim's expression softened. "My reaction was pretty much the same."

"The ladies can't get enough of the Ron-man," Ron said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

All three women turned to look at him.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger. I'm just telling it like it is."

"'The Ron-man' better keep in mind which lady can put him back into a coma."

"Eep."

Suddenly Ron's expression turned serious. He looked at Tara. "Uhh. Tara. Are we okay? I mean we weren't on the best of terms when I.."

"Yes, Ron, we're okay. It wasn't easy, but I got over it," she said with a soothing smile.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so confused," he apologized, shame and regret evident on his face.

"It's okay, really. I understand. And it doesn't matter now. The important thing is you've come back."

Tara accentuated her words with a hug. Relief washed over Ron as he was able to put the last of his fears to rest. He had been so worried he had caused irreparable damage to any of the extraordinary women who had chosen to grace his existence. But they were strong women. Come to think of it, there were nothing but strong women in his life. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

With the air cleared the room was soon filled with happy chatter. The girls started to entertain each other with the most embarrassing anecdotes of Ron they could think of. Ron feigned discomfort. He was too happy to be bothered. He just kept counting his blessings. How did he get so lucky to make friends like this? Friends who cared this much. And the fact that they were all incredibly hot, well, that was just a bon-diggity bonus. He stifled a chuckle as he dubbed them Ron's Angels in his mind.

Ron looked at Kim. As if she had felt his gaze, she turned to him while the other girls continued talking.

And she smiled.

---

THE END

A/N: I hope the late revelation of Ron's coma wasn't too gimmicky. It just felt like a good way to add to the suspense and uncertainty.

I have tentative plans for a sequel, which won't be this angsty. It would be a fluffy look into the College days of Kim, Ron, Tara, and Bonnie, and maybe Felix. But this is still a distant thought.

The poem on the card is _It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn_, by J. Blagojevic.  
The line 'so little to so many' came from the Billy Talent song Pins and Needles.


End file.
